Kiss without Love
by Damn Plump
Summary: Saat kau terbiasa dengan sebuah kecupan dimasa kecil, kebiasaan itu akan berlanjut saat dewasa, dan akan berkembang menjadi apa yang dinamakan cinta, tapi sayang hal itu tak terjadi pada pasangan yang satu ini. Kaisoo EXO fanfiction Yaoi Hurt, Romance


**Title : Kiss Without Love**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt, Humor (little)**

**Rate : T**

**Chapter : oneshoot (1/1)**

**Disclaimer : The characters arent mine. They are belong to God.**

**Cast : EXO Kaisoo**

**Summary :**_ Saat kau terbiasa dengan sebuah kecupan dimasa kecil, kebiasaan itu akan berlanjut saat dewasa, dan akan berkembang menjadi apa yang dinamakan cinta, tapi sayang hal itu tak terjadi pada pasangan yang satu ini._

**Damn plump doubtly present**

* * *

Kai pov

Huft hiyah, hari ini seperti biasa kami EXO harus tampil di acara acara musik lokal dan kali ini Mubank. EXO, isinya adalah Aku, Tao, Chanyeol, Sehun, Luhan dan Baekhyun. Hah aku lelah menjadi artis, tiap hari harus memakai make up yang tebal seperti ini. Untung saja yang jadi stylish ku...

"Aish bisakah kau lebih cepat, ia sudah harus menunggu di pintu masuk stage sekarang"

"Ye.. ye aku sudah selesai manager Kris. Silahkan kau bawa si item mu kesana"

"Jaa, Kai palli!"

"Ne Hyung, ah Kyungsoo hyung poppo~"

Chu~

Nah, yang jadi Stylishku adalah Kyungsoo hyung. ia adalah Stylish pribadi yang disiapkan SM untukku. Hah indahnya hari hariku jika dia selalu disini. Sudah ya aku harus tampil dulu jaa~

Author Pov.

Namja yang itu adalah Kai, salah satu main dancer di boyband yang sudah mendarah daging EXO.! Memang pada dasarnya Stylish selalu disediakan oleh management music yang memanggil para artist untuk tampil. Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Kai, semenjak bertemu dengan teman kecilnya yang menjadi stylish di acara musik M-Countdown, Kai bersikeras memaksa agency dimana ia berada untuk menyeret teman kecilnya itu untuk menjadi stylish pribadi.

Awal pertemuan mereka setelah beranjak dewasa mungkin sangat menyesakkan bagi Kai mengingat teman kecilnya lupa akan kai.

_Flashback_

"Ya kau cepat duduk disini, aku ingin menata rambutmu" seorang namja imut dengan bibir tebal dan merah semerah buah ceri memerintahkan Kai untuk duduk dihadapannya.

'Cih sok sekali dia'- ujar Kai dalam hati

"Ya palli wa artist muda, aku tak punya banyak waktu jika hanya mengurusmu" si namja imut itu berucap lagi dan kali ini lebih ketus.

"Yaya kau cerewet sekali nona berambut pendek"

Plak

"Hey kau tak lihat dadaku rata, aku ini namja NAMJA!" Kai mengelus kepalanya yang sepertinya sakit. Ia mendekati namja itu. lebih dekat lebih dekat lebih dekat, sampai jarak diantara wajah mereka kira kira hanya satu jengkal.

"Sepertinya aku mengenalmu" Kai terus saja memperhatikan namja manis itu dari unjung kaki sampai ujung rambut berkali kali. BERKALI KALI.

"Eum, hei kau namja tak sopan bisakah kau menjauh dari ku?"

Kai tidak merespon apa yang dikatakan namja imut itu, ia tetap saja memperhatikan namja imut itu dari atas sampai bawah.

"Poppo~" What? Kai, what did you said? Kisseu?

Brukkk

"Apppoooo" namja imut itu jatuh terduduk setelah kai bilang poppo~ sambil menyodorkan pipinya, untung saja tangan namja imut itu tidak melayang ke pipi kai.

" Ya Kyungsoo hyung, kita sudah sering melakukan poppo sejak dulu, mengapa kau kaget?" Ucap kai sambil membatu Kyungsoo berdiri.

"Hei bukankah kita tidak saling mengenal?"

"Kau bercanda Kyungsoo hyung, kau tentu mengenalku kan? Aku Kim Jongin"

"Kim Jongin? Sepertinya aku tidak penah mendengar nama itu"

Deziiiiing ya ampun, rasanya Kai ingin terjun dari langit tanpa parasut dan mendarat di segitiga bermuda.

"Aku doi mu hyung waktu kita masih smp. Lihat ini" Kai mengeluarkan dompetnya dan memperlihatkan 2 namja sang saling mem-poppoi.

"Hah? Kau yakin ini aku? Wajahnya saja tak terlihat." Kyungsoo membolak balik foto tersebut. Pasalnya foto yang ditunjukan Kai adalah foto dua sejoli yang sedang saling mencium pipi tapi take fotonyadari sebelah kai dan yang kelihatan hanya wajah Kai. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi tertutup kegelapan Kai mungkin yah.

"Hah sudahlah aku yakin itu kau Kyungsoo, sudah sekarang poppo~"

Chu~

Dengan polosnya Kyungsoo mencium pipi kai, dan yang dicium terdiam merona sambil memegang pipinya.

'mengapa rasanya sungguh berbeda?'

"Cepatlah Jongin, kau sudah dipanggil"

"ah ne"

_Flashback off_

* * *

"Kyung hyuuuuuung" Kai yang baru saja menyelesaikan job diatas panggung segera menghampiri Kyungsoo dan memeluknya.

"Kyungsoo hyuuuunnng aku merindukanmu" Kai merajuk pada Kyungsooo.

"Kau berlebihan Kai" Si namja bermaga Oh berjalan melewati Kaisoo sambil menatap sinis dan bergumam.

"Biar saja, bilang saja kau iri Sehunna~ kau tidak bisa merajuk kepada Luhan si 2nd manager itu seperti aku merajuk pada Kyungsoo hyung"

"I CANT HEAR YOU!" Sehun sepertinya kesal dengan apa yang barusan Kai katakan.

"Ck tukang iri" Kai masih saja memeluk sambil mengusap ngusapkan kepalanya ke pipi Kyungsoo. Sedangkan yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya diam dan tidak merespon, biasanya jika dia diperlakukan seperti itu dia akan memukul bahkan menendang kai. 'Ya Tuhan apakah hari ini anugerah terindah ku~~ Kyungsoo hyung...'

DUAK

Kai terlempar dengan sadis ke diding pojokan tempat dimana keranjang sampah berada. Sedangkan member EXO yang ada diruangan itu hanya menatap datar Kai dan melanjutkan kembali pekerjaan mereka masing masing tanpa ada niatan menolongnya.

"Sudah ku bilang kan jangan peluk aku." Kyungsoo berbicara sambil memejamkan matanya. Sepertinya dia mengigau dalam tidur. Atau? Kyungsoo bisaaa...

" Hyung, aku hanya merindukanmu hyung"

"I dont care Jongin, tenanglah aku ingin melanjutkan tidurku"

Duk

"Kau dibayar bukan untuk tidur Do Kyungsoo" ucap seorang namja gede nan ganteng yang kini berada di samping Kyungsoo.

"Awww, sepupu cina hyung, plis kalo nakol ngga usah pake sepatu kau yang bau itu ya. Iya aku tahu aku dibayar untuk melayani Kai" Kyungsoo melempar kembali sepatu yang dilemparkan sepupunya. Niatnya sih ingin dibawa kekamar mandi dan di lenyapkan didalam lobang kloset.

"HAH? BENARKAH MELAYANIKU? BENARKAH?" Kai sepertinya salah kaprah dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Kyungsoo.

"Melayani dalam Style dan make up Kai, tidak lebih" Koreksi Kyungsoo, dan tentunya mengundang hembusan napas berat dari Kai.

"Cepat bereskan peralatanmu dan kita pulang" Ucap Kris (sepupu cina kyungsoo) dan melenggang pergi.

Rombongan EXO sedang berada dikoridor menuju ke fan untuk pulang ke tempat asal (re : agencynya). Posisi jalan mereka... Sehun disamping seorang namja manis sang 2nd manager EXO, namanya Luhan. Lalu ada Baekyeol yang bersenda gurau sambil bergombal ria. Dibelakangnya ada Kris dan Tao, dilihat dari wajahnya Kris agak gugup. Dan selanjutnya diikuti beberapa kru. Sedangkan Kaisoo,mereka ada dibarisan kedua terbelakang.

"Hei Hyung"-Kai

"Hmm.."-Kyungsoo

"Kau tidak?"-Kai

"Apa?"-Kyungsoo

"Kris hyung menyuka..."-Kai

"GAJI MU AKAN KU TELAN KAI JIKA KAU BERANI MENGATAKANNYA"-Kris

Ah baiklah sepertinya niat Kai untuk membocorkan bahwa manager Krisnya itu menyukai Tao telah gagal.

"Lanjutkan Kai" Ternyata sepupu si cina itu masih penasaran.

"Tidak. Nnti Kris hyung bisa memotong bayaranku hyung"

"Lanjutkan Kai please... aku penasaran, akan kuberikan apapun pada mu jika kau membari tahukannya"

"APAPUN?" Plis kali ini Kai mulai berpikir yang iya iya.

"Eeuuuu... Ya, Kecuali tubuhku" Kyungsoo menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"Baiklah, aku minta kau mem-poppo ku setiap berpapasan denganku deal?"

"Ya! Mana bisa begitu, kau mau aku dibunuh fans mu?"

"Yasudah takkan aku beritahu." Kai melemnggang pergi mendahului Kyungsoo.

"Arrashi arrashi. Deal" Kyungsoo meraih bahu Kai dan membalikan tubuh kai sambil menyodorkan tangan. Kai membalas jabat tangan Kyungsoo dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

Tiba tiba saja kai menyodorkan pipinya.

"Apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo datar.

"Po..."

Chu~

"Sudahkan? Sekarang beri tahu aku"

"Belum, sekali lagi di pipi kanan" Kai menyodorkan pipi kanan.

Chu~

"Ayo cepat beri tahu aku Jongin"

"Di dahi"

Chu~

"Di dagu"

Chu~

"Di hidung"

Chu~

"Ya! Sudah terlalu banyak cepat beri tahu aku jongin"

"Dibibir"

"Tidak ada perjanjiannya aku akan menciummu di bibir. Sudah lah jika kau tidak ingin memberi tahu." Kyungsoo melangkah pergi meniggalkan Kai.

"BAIKLAH AKU AKAN BERI TAHU. TUNGGU AKU KYUNGSOO HYUNG" Kai berlari mengejar Kyungsoo yang sudah jauh didepannya.

.

* * *

"Kyungsoo.."

"Ne Eomma, ada apa?"

Kyungsoo kini sedang berada dirumahnya, dia tidak sedang mengambil cuti. Hanya saja kecemasan ummanya saat menelepon tadi membuat Kyungsoo tergerak mengunjungi ummanya.

"Bisakah kau memenuhi permintaan terakhir umma?" Umma kyungsoo sedang sakit berat, beberapa hari yang lalu ia sudah divonis umurnya sudah tidak lama lagi. dan semenjak divonis ummanya ingin dirawat dirumah.

"Umma, jangan bicara seperti itu, semua permintaan umma akan aku kabulkan walaupun umma tidak memintaku mengabulkannya." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menggengam tangan ummanya.

"Berjanjilah kau akan memenuhinya" Umma Kyungsoo mengelus pipi Kyungsoo yang kini mulai di aliri butiran butiran kristal. Kyungsoo mengangguk menandakan ia akan menepati janjinya.

"Menikahlah"

"Apa? Aku belum punya kekasih umma, bagaimana aku menikah?

"Kau sudah aku jodohkan pada anak temannya umma, dia tampan"

"Hah? Seorang namja? Aku menikah dengan seorang namja umma? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kami para orang tua telah bodoh menjodohkan bahkan sebelum kau dan anak itu menjadi janin. Maafkan aku Kyungsoo ya" Kyungsoo merunduk meratapi nasibnya. Lalu ia mendongak mencoba tersenyum meskipun hanya senyum kebohongan.

" Aku akan melakukannya umma"

Tes

Buliran air mata terakhir yang jatuh adalah saksi bisu.

.

* * *

Kyungsoo pov

Menikah? Haruskah aku menikah diusiaku yang sekarang, aku bahkan tak mengetahui siapa yang akan menjadi mempelaiku. Bagaimana ini? Jongin aku membutuhkanmu.

Tetetetetetet *pencet ponsel*

"_ne, yeoboseo? Nugu ya?"_

"Ini aku Kyungsoo, Jongin-ah"

"_Ah Kyung hyuuuung, kau kemana saja aku merindukanmu"_

"Datanglah kerumahku, aku merindukanmu. Alamatnya akan ku kirimkan lewat pesan"

"_Baiklah, tapi aku bisa datang sekitar pukul 3 pagi"_

"tidak apa, datanglah kumohon"

"_Sebenarnya apa yang..."_

Pip

Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang. Umma bilang aku akan diberangkatkan ke China 3 hari lagi berarti besok dan lusa aku harus mengatur pengunduran diriku.

Kim Jongin sampai jumpa.

.

* * *

Dingdong

Eugh jam berapa ini? Sepertinya aku ketiduran.

Drrrrtt drrrrtt drrrrtt

'Jongin calling'

"_Hyung aku sudah di depan rumahmu, tolong bukakan pintu disini dingin hyung"_

"Ah ne, tunggu sebentar"

Drap drap drap

Jongin dia benar datang.

Ceklek

"Jongin kau..."

"Ya aku datang Hyung"

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu sebentar saja" -Kyungsoo  
"Tentu"

Harum tubuhnya masih sama, membuatku tenang, meskipun aku tidak pernah memeluknya selalu berada didekat jongin membuatku hafal dengan harum tubuhnya. Dan aku merindukannya.

"Eumm Hyung..."

Chu~ untuk kesekian kalinya aku mencium pipi jongin. Aku akan selalu menepati janjiku padamu jongin.

"Hyung..."

Pipi kanan

Chu~

Dahi

Chu~

Dagu

Chu~

Hidung

Chu~

"Hyung aku sangat berterimakasih kau memberikan kecupan selamat datang, tapi bisakah kau membawaku kedalam? Aku kedinginan"

"Eh? Arrashi.."

.

* * *

Author pov

Kini Kai dan Kyungsoo duduk berhadapan diruang tamu dengan 2 gelas coklat hangat diatas meja.

"Eum hyung kau merindukanku apakah itu benar?" Jongin memulai percakapan.

"Ne." Jawab Kungsoo singkat.

"Hanya itu?"

"Eum" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa apa aku hanya merindukanmu"- Kyungsoo

"Huh syukurlah kalau begitu, hyung aku mengantuk bisakah aku tidur ditempatmu malam ini"

"Tentu, Kau bisa tidur dikamarku, maaf tidak ada kamar kosong disini"

"Ne tidak apa apa. Jja, antarkan aku kekamarmu hyung hoaam"

Kai dan Kyungsoo berjalan berdampingan menuju kamar Kyungsoo. Hening tanpa ada sedikit percakapan.

Ceklek

Setelah sampai di kamar, kai langsung saja merebahkan diri dikasur kyungsoo. Lalu ia menutup mata. Merasa tak ada yang ikut berbaring disampingnya, Kai membuka matanya dan mengarahkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. Di sana di meja belajar seorang yang kai tunggu tunggu untuk merebahkan diri disampingnya telah terlelap. Kai menghampiri Kyungsoo, melihat begitu lelapnya Kyungsoo, Kai tidak tega untuk membangunkannya. Akhirnya Kai mengangkat Kyungsoo ala bridal style dan membawanya ke tempat tidur lalu membaringkannya. Setelah itu Kai ikut merbaring dan meletakkan lengannya diatas perut Kyungsoo.

"jalja Kyungsoo-ah semoga mimpi indah"

.

* * *

"Hoam ah sudah pagi rupanya" Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya yang lelap. Ia merasa ada yang melingkar di perutnya. Ia merabanya.

"Ah tangan, tangan yah, APA? TANGAN? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Aish Kyungsoo hyung bisakah kau tidak teriak teriak. Ini masih pagi"

"Ah, Kai sedang apa kau disini HAH?" Kyungsoo menatap horror kearah Kai sambil memeluk erat selimutnya.

"Kau terkena apa sih hyung, baru kemarin kau menyuruhku kemari karena kau merindukanku, tapi mengapa sekarang kau melupakan tujuanku datang kesini hah?" Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan tatapan 'benarkah-aku tak-percaya'

"Aku berkata jujur hyung"

"arra arra, aku percaya."

"Hyung"

"hm"

"Morning kiss"

Plak

'Tamparan terakhir untuk mu kai' ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati.

.

* * *

"Sanjangnim ini surat pengunduran diriku" kini Kyungsoo sedang berada diruangan pimpinan agency, pimpinan menatap surat pengunduran diri yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Kau serius Kyungsoo-shi?"

"Ne, Sanjangnim"

"Ah padahal aku ingin memasukanmu menjadi trainee disini dalam waktu singkat."

"Ah mianhaeyo sanjangnim"

"Ne Gwaenchanayo, kau bisa kembali jika kau butuh pekerjaan lagi" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan memohon untuk undur diri.

Ceklek

"Kau mengundurkan diri?"

"Uh kai" Kyungsoo terkejut saat melihat kai sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kau mengundurkan diri?" Kai mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Ne" hanya itu yang bisa Kyungsoo katakan demi menahan bulir airmatanya.

"Kenapa.?"

"Mama memintaku berhenti dari pekerjaanku, dan melanjukan bisnisnya" Bohong, ya Kyungsoo berbohong, bukan itu alasan sebenarnya. Tapi karena kyungsoo akan menikah, dan harus menetap di china.

"Kau lupa janjimu?"

Kyungsoo menghela napas.

"Aku rasa janji harus di akhiri sampai sini" Kyungsoo berjalan melwati Kai, lebih tepatnya menghindarinya. Tapi gerakan kai lebih cepat. Kai meraih pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dan membuat mereka kembali berhadapan.

"Kenapa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Kyung hyung, baru saja kemarin kau bilang merindukanku, mengapa sekarang kau..." Kai menggantungkan kata katanya. "ceritalah" lanjut kai dengan anada sendu.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang" Kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan genggaman kai, tapi sulit, terlalu erat.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi, asal aku melakukan perjanjian itu padamu" Tak ada jawaban berarti tanda persetujuan itu pikir Kai.

Diraihnya dagu Kyungsoo, Kai mulai menciumi pipi Kyungsoo dari yang kiri, kanan, Dahi, dagu, dan hidung. Lalu kai melepasnya dan berkata

"Kau boleh pergi, tapi jika kau takkan kembali untuk menemuiku, ciumlah aku meskipun kau dan aku tak memiliki hubungan apapun selain artis dan stylishnya."

Kai melonggarkan genggaman di tangan Kyungsoo, membiarkan tangan itu jatuh bebas dan menggantung. Kyungsoo masih saja diam tak bergeming. Sedangkan Kai sudah membalikan tubuh, membiarkan namja manis itu pergi tanpa harus melihat wajahnya yang menyedihkan.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku yang harus memulai pergi duluan Kyungsoo, sampai bertemu dilain ha..."

Kyungsoo membalikan paksa tubuh Kai menarik Kai kepelukannya dan menyatukan bibir mereka.

Chu~

Tes

Bulir air mata mengalir antara bibir mereka. Kyungsoo melepaskannya secara perlahan, ia berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

"Benarkah kau akan pergi dan tak akan kembali lagi hyung?" Gumam Kai sambil menatap punggung Kyungsoo yang lama kelamaan semakin menghilang.

**END!**

**Hiyat. Apa ini, ini ff ke sekian yang dibuat menggantung endingnya. =.= yasudahlah RnR ya readers maaf mengecewakan. :***


End file.
